


You Should Know

by FairyNiamh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Feels, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 05:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/732128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>10 things Stiles thinks Derek should know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Should Know

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mass_hipgnosis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mass_hipgnosis/gifts).



> Written in response to mass_hipgnosis prompt:
> 
> This was floating around on Facebook a couple of weeks ago for dog lovers, and I tweaked it a bit for TW. Kind of angsty.
> 
> 10 Things Your Werewolf Would Tell You If He Could
> 
> 1\. My life will most likely be short and brutal. Any separation from you will be painful. Remember that before you bring me home.
> 
> 2\. I will demand much from you, but in return I will give you my unwavering, unconditional loyalty and devotion. You must be the one to decide if the gains are worth the effort; I have already made my choice.
> 
> 3\. Place your trust in me-it is crucial to my well being.
> 
> 4\. Do not be angry at me for long, and do not lock me out as punishment. Knowing I have caused your anger is punishment enough.
> 
> 5\. You have your school, your entertainments, and your friends. I only have you.
> 
> 6\. Talk to me. Even if I don't always understand your words, I understand your voice when it is speaking to me. Give me time to figure out the rest.
> 
> 7\. Be aware of how you treat me in careless moments; I will never forget.
> 
> 8\. Remember before you hurt me that I could easily hurt you, but I choose not to bite you or claw you because I love you.
> 
> 9\. Before you scold me for behavior you find frustrating, ask yourself what might be causing it. Remember that I cannot always tell you what is wrong in words.
> 
> 10\. Go with me on difficult journeys. Never say: "I cannot bear to watch," or "Let it happen in my absence." Everything is easier for me if you are there, even my death.

Derek smiled a small smile as he placed the paper on the refrigerator early in the morning before going in to work. Surely, Stiles would see it and understand him better. Derek was not a man of many words, so this was a nice thing for him.

You can imagine the hurt deep in his chest when he came home for lunch and noticed that the paper was gone as was Stiles. However, he wasn’t all that surprised by Stiles absence, his lover still had college and work to attend. Maybe Stiles just took it with him to read. That would be the sensible thing to do. Shoving his hurt away, he ate his lunch and headed back to work. He was looking forward to seeing his lover tonight.

You can imagine his surprise when he got home and found a note resembling his earlier one. Really, he should not feel surprised.

10 Things Your ~~Werewolf~~ Human Would Tell You If He Could :

1\. My life will most likely be shorter than your life and every time I see you walk out the door, for anything, I wonder if I will still be alive when you get back.

2\. I will ask for nothing from you, but your love. Please, trust me with your heart as I have trusted you with mine.

3\. Your health is important to me. When I growl at you to eat your vegetables, do not roll your eyes and ignore me. I just want you to stay healthy.

4\. When I am angry with you, please know most of the time it is because I am afraid for you.

5\. I have a few friends and my Dad and I can lose them at any time because nature has decided to take them away. You can make more pack, so please bear with me when I want to have company over or I want to cook for my Dad.

6\. Remember I am only human and have many flaws. I hope you accept mine as I accept yours. With grumbles and smiling complaints.

7\. Please, do not forget me when I am running behind you. I cannot help my frailty and you fell in love with me in spite of it.

8\. Remember before you hurt me that I do not heal as fast as you or your Betas. Your love taps could actually kill me.

9\. Before you tell me to shut up, listen to see if I have a reason for my babble. I might ramble from time to time, but I do try to harness my ADHD and get to the point. Just give me time.

10\. Do not ask me to ever accept your death gracefully. If you do something stupid, I will bring you back, like Peter, just to kill you. If you are fixing to die at enemy hands, know I will be meeting death by your side. I cannot go on with life without you in it and it is selfish to even think of asking me to.

_Now, no more Mr. Sour Wolf, no more mushy words, I am outside hiding in the woods, come find me. If you can, that is._

Derek smiled as he finished reading the letter. There had been things both of them had needed to remember about the other. Whatever, they were both open and honest and he had a mate somewhere out there playing hide and seek to find. The little shit knew how much that game got him going. Stiles truly was his perfect match.

~Fin~


End file.
